


a long time coming

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kurodai week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is in love with Tetsurou.</p><p>Tetsurou is in love with Daichi.</p><p>So here is the question: WHY AREN'T THEY DATING ALREADY??!?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a long time coming

**Author's Note:**

> for kurodai week day 4: mutual pining/confessions

Tetsurou has liked Daichi for a really long time. So long, that at this point, you really couldn’t call it just a crush anymore. The word ‘crush’ didn’t really do it justice.

He thought it would be fine. He’d go to college and get a degree and a job and one day, find that he was no longer in love with Daichi. One day. In the far and distant future. Maybe when he was dying.

Unfortunately, Tetsurou still finds Daichi as crazy hot and weirdly funny as he did the first time they met and frankly, it’s a problem- especially seeing as how they’re roommates.

Well, Tetsurou is fucked.

 

* * *

 

Daichi walks into their shared apartment, takes one look around and sighs. “I hope you’re planning on cleaning this up before Kou goes home.” he says. He sounds like a dad- not that that is a kink that Tetsurou is into. Maybe.

Koutarou is lounging on his back on their living room floor, which is covered in popcorn. Tetsurou is on top of the sofa’s back. “Oh, hey.” he says, without looking up.

“We didn’t get anything on the sofa!” Koutarou exclaims happily. Daichi drops onto the sofa in question (which is old and green and gross and needs to be replaces) and lies down.

“I am baby-sitting two twenty-one year olds.” he mutters, sounding despaired. Tetsurou, who really needs to work on his core strength, twists around to try to gauge how mad Daichi is. The key word there is “try” because, instead of peeking over at Daichi, Tetsurou falls on to him.

Of course, Tetsurou manages to avoid certain _delicate_ organs, but he’s still nose-to-nose with his crush of several years. The appropriate thing to do in this situation would be to roll off him and apologize, so of course, Tetsurou hits him with his best (read: worst) pickup line. “I guess you could say I’ve,” he pauses. “Fallen for you.” He smirks, trying to sound suave but mostly sounding squeaky.

“You have two seconds to get off me if you want to live.” Daichi replies, with a straight face and an even voice.

Tetsurou quickly pushes himself off and lands face-first on the floor next to Koutarou. He buries his face in his arms, trying to hide the brilliant flush spreading across his face.

“Nice to see you again Kou,” He hears Daichi say. “Good night.” There’s the sound of a closing door and then Tetsurou lets out an enraged scream.

“Sucks to be you, bro,” Koutarou chuckles and pats him on the back. Tetsurou just groans in response.

 

* * *

 

“Why do you insist on torturing him?” Suga’s voice is tinny through the phone but still warm as he teases Daichi. There’s a pang in Daichi’s chest- he misses Suga incredibly.

“I’m not- torturing.” he splutters, indignant. “I’m not _torturing_ him!” Suga laughs.

“What do you call it then?” he asks.

“I dunno.” Daichi sighs, rubbing hand across his face. “Bad flirting, maybe?” he tries.

“Daichi!” Suga exclaims and then dissolves into giggles.

“It’s not that funny.” Daichi mutters, still smiling. He misses Suga like he’s lost his right hand. He misses his sarcasm and his humor, and mainly his comforting presence.

“You should really just tell him.” Suga says, once he’s calmed down.

“I know.” Daichi sighs. The longer he waits, the worse the reveal will be; but he’s kept it a secret for so long, and a small part of him hopes he’ll get over Kuroo. “I’m just...”

“Afraid?” Suga supplies, probably with a knowing smile. “But you’ll never know until you try.”

“Okay mom,” Daichi rolls his eyes and Suga laughs again. The subject changes, but the feeling remains. Daichi needs to tell Kuroo; because there is absolutely no hope of him ever getting Kuroo.

 

* * *

 

There’s a ball of lead in Tetsurou’s stomach, heavy and unyielding; he’s eaten rocks instead of breakfast. His hands tremble- leaves in an autumn storm

“When you start thinking poetically you know you’re nervous.” he remarks out loud.

Koutarou stares at him. “No, you’re fucking weird.” he says. “Whatever, just go tell Daichi already.” he orders. He pushes Tetsurou out of his bedroom, herding him to the kitchen where Daichi is. “Go, go, go!” he cheers, and then quickly runs away.

“Stupid owl,” Tetsurou mutters fondly. Daichi smiles a little from behind his cup of coffee.

“So...” Tetsurou starts twisting his finders nervously.

“I have something to tell you.” Daichi interrupts. He sets his cup down, looking serious. Tetsurou suddenly remembers Daichi’s captain days, and how serious (and attractive) Daichi always was. Not that he’s not serious (and attractive) Daichi now; it’s just... different (he’s more attractive).

“I do too.” Tetsurou admits. “But you should go first.” he adds, because once he fucks up their relationship, he wants to be able to hide for days (weeks (months)).

“Okay.” Daichi swallows and looks down. His left hand tightens around the mug while the other traces the rim. Tetsurou’s own fingers are twisted across each other- like when he was little and wanted good luck.

“I like you.” Daichi says simply. “A lot,” he continues, unaware of the havoc he’s wreaking on Tetsurou’s worldview. “I have for a while and I figured it’s time you knew.”

Tetsurou grabs a rickety chair and falls into it. “Holy fuck.” he whispers. Daichi looks up.

“Uh... is that a bad ‘holy fuck’?” he asks, laughing nervously.

“No,” Tetsurou shakes his head. “No it’s just a- _holy fuck_.” he breathes, because _Sawamura Daichi_ just _confessed_ to him.

“Uh,” Daichi taps his mug with a finger and then clears his throat. “Is that your final answer?” he asks, half- joking.

“Oh fuck no!” Tetsurou exclaims. “My final answer is: Sawamura Daichi I really fucking like you a lot let’s make out.” He leans across the table and grabs Daichi’s face, looking him straight in the eye. “Please.” he adds.

Daichi _blushes_ ; a _lot_. “Okay.” he says. They do. Koutarou laughs when he comes back several hours later and they’re just kissing across the table.

“You know you have a bed right?” he calls and then laughs even more as Kuroo immediately jumps up to pull Daichi to the bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> almost done!!


End file.
